The One Who Brought Long Awaited Happpiness
by GrowlitheLuver101
Summary: Yugi's been thrown into the past and meets the 13 year old version of Atem. What will become of this? Will Yugi perish, will friendship be born or will something else blossom? Blindshipping
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own anything, well maybe the guard in the chapter but still nothing!**

**Anyway, if this chapter seems extremely short is because it's the prologue. (The short story before the actual story to make things clearer.)**

**Please enjoy my story. Read and Review :3**

* * *

**Prologue**

I was soon coming to find myself bored. Mana has been pestering me to tell her if I think I'll be ready to be a future pharaoh. Why would I want that anyway? That would mean that my father would be dead and everyone would depend on me. I'm only 13 right now so I'm pretty sure that my dad could be a better pharaoh than me.

As I was walking past the garden, I was feeling rather parched from the sun. I look around to see if I could spot a servant to get me a drink. Though, what caught my eye was a water fountain made out of stone.

Though, it was rather strange, Egyptians aren't known of having water fountains, right? Only Lagash could have water fountains, not Egypt. They have the Tigris river to charge the fountain while Egypt has the Nile River. Since the Nile river isn't on high land we can't use gravity to irrigate water to fountains.

I felt wary of the fountain but shrugged it away; I don't know why but I felt drawn to it, almost naturally no, spiritually. Well, Egypt could of discovered a new river that we could use. I'm probably just thinking too much into this.

I walked towards the fountain and leaned my head down. I scooped up some water in my palms and began to drink it, it tasted so sweet and pure. I just loved the mix of sweet and pure though, because of this, the water was easy to damage. I knew that I'd try to keep it pure and not bitter, it would decrease in value if that were to happen. If someone dared to vile this water, they'd get a harsh punishment from me for sure.

After finishing my water, I brought my head back up. Though when I did, I saw something very peculiar. There was a kid that looked around my age sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

He looked similar to me though his skin pigment looked as if it had never seen the sun; He looked like a delicate snowflake from this. His huge eyes looked as if he was as innocent as a baby. He was the picture of delicacy, innocence and new brought happiness for me. I could feel that we'd have a connection, maybe we'd make great friends. I smiled at the thought but shrugged it away, he needed to get better, not lie on the stoned floor.

"Guard!" I shouted to one loyal servant ten feet away. I crossed my arms against my chest once he looked in my direction to show him I was serious. He looked up from watering a hibiscus and stood upward.

"Yes? How shall I serve you, prince Atemu?" He asked in return.

"I order you to pick up this boy and bring him to my sleeping quarters. He needs all the sleep he can get." The guard showed confusion at first of my order. I uncrossed my arms and I pointed to the not to distant boy on the floor and he rushed over. Once over, he looked panicked and shocked.

"W-Who's this?" He looked at me in a panic, "We can't just let someone like this into the palace. We don't know if he's a thief or if he'll try to steal your identity or-"

"Guard!" I shouted in anger at the guard. "I'm the prince and you're just a servant, I'm the one in charge here! Unless…" I hesitated and a smirk appeared on my face, "…you want to council with my father about this. The guard who wouldn't do as his child asked."

I saw fear grow in the servant's demeanor while he let out a squeak like a scared mouse. He immediately scooped the boy up in his hands and walked with me over to my bedroom.

Once there the guard laid the boy down on my bed. He faced me and apologized before practically dashing out the entrance of my room. I then focused my attention at the boy on my bed. I could feel my heart pace quickly, he was a complete mystery. How could a boy that looked like me be so different? Plus, how did he get unconscious on the floor and why was he there in the first place?


	2. Newcomer

**Author's Note: I do not own anything**

**If you didn't see the chapter before this and saw it was a prologue then this is the actual first chapter.**

**Enjoy your story. Please read and review, thank you. :3**

* * *

**Newcomer**

"What?" I saw father yell at the guard that helped me. He was on his throne while I peeked in from the entrance. The guard was bowing on the ground before looking into his face.

"Well…" I saw him hesitate but couldn't see his expression. Though I was sure it was filled with fear, "Your son wanted to take him in. I warned him of possible consequences but he wouldn't listen. I needed to do as he said, he is your son after all, Pharaoh Aknamkanon."

I saw my father wipe away sweat that collected on his head. He furrowed his brow and looked worried more than when his brother counseled with him. His brother was arguing with him saying that they should have a battle to see who'd be pharaoh. My father only became pharaoh because him and his brother were born at the same time, though his cry was louder.

"This is true." he said to the guard, "Though, I'll test him to see if he is too be trusted. If my son wants to be with him then he shall if this person is trusted." The guarded nodded at this. "You are dismissed." The guard was as happy as can be that my father was so kind. I could tell because he jumped up at his words and strode towards the entrance.

I grew scared and ran back to my room. If I were to be caught peeking in at the meeting and it was private, who knows what punishment I'd see. Once there, I opened my door and closed it fastly behind me. I leaned my back against the door and soon slid to the ground.

"Pharaoh?" I heard a soft voice say and I started panicking. Could someone of saw me sneaking on the meeting and has my dad outside my door? I quietly got back up and slowly opened my door and peeked out. Once I did no one was there. That was weird, who could be talking to me?

I closed the door slowly and stood there. I felt frozen though I knew I was shivering in where I stood. No one was outside my room so that meant… that mystery boy was awoken. I heard him hop off my bed and start coming towards me. I didn't know what to do and stood where I was. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and he turned me around.

I looked into his eyes while he looked into mine. We stood there, just staring at each other in astonishment. Now that I've seen his eyes open for the first time they were amazing. His irises were a beautiful violet, unlike my darker ones. They were so warm and filled with wonder. I guess that might be because it's weird to see someone that looked like him.

"W-Who are you? I, um, mean… What's your name and where am I?" I saw him catch himself and be more clear. Anyway, if he's trying to inquire information about me then he must not be around here. Surely, if he doesn't know me, the prince, he must be from far away. He truly was a mystery- "Um, would you mind answering my question?"

I suddenly realized that I was drifting off to my thoughts. I let out a hearty chuckle at this, how foolish of me to be thrown off. I saw the mystery boy blush and look to the floor for a second. When he looked back at me he smiled with the blush now gone. I wonder why he was blushing at me if I was the one at mistake? I shrugged off the thought and recomposed myself before beginning to answer his questions.

"I am the prince of Egypt, Atem but I liked to known by friends as Atemu. I'm not a pharaoh like you guessed." I saw him get worried and blush before looking to the ground again. I wonder if I offended him, "Though, you are somewhat right. I am to be a future pharaoh once I'm handed off the throne." I saw the mystery boy look back up at me with new pride before letting out a laugh. I smiled, I was happy to see him happy.

"Ahem, getting back to answering your questions. I am 13 years old so I'm sure I won't be pharaoh for a while. I can see you're the same age." I saw him wave his arms in defense and let him talk.

"Actually, I'm 16 years old." I scanned him up and down at his statement and I'm sure he saw this because he continued talking, " I have growth hormone deficiency. I'm sure it's hereditary since my grandpa has it too." I nodded to show I understood. "So, I'm in Egypt right now?" I nodded once again before remembering something, I started talking.

"Now that I've said information about myself, would you mind sharing yours?" I asked raising an eyebrow of mine to show I waiting for an immediate answer. He soon opened his mouth and began to speak.

"My name is Yugi Moto, I'm the duel monster reigning champion." He said but I cut him off before he could continue with his next question. He seemed alright with it since when I opened my mouth he closed his and continued talking.

"What in Ra's name is a duel monster?" I questioned frowning and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, um, I want to know the date." He requested. I wasn't quite sure of his question so I tried inquiring information of what he wanted.

"What is this 'date' you talk of?" I asked. Maybe, he could tell me what he exactly needed so I could give a better answer.

"Oh my Ra…" he paused and looked down, "If time hasn't been measured yet then that means I'm far from my time period." He looked back into my eyes and I'm sure he saw my confusion. " It's nothing you need to know." I was looking forward to answering his question but I just nodded my head at his words. I didn't want to appear depressed at this for Yugi to be worried at me.

"May I ask, where are you from?" I questioned him. If we were from different regions of Africa then it could explain our knowledge differences. He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"It's somewhere far away and beyond your knowledge. I think I'll keep it a secret, Atemu." He winked at me after finishing. I felt my heart pace but I didn't know why. He removed his hands and took my hand, "I'll tell you more at the bed." He led the way back to my bed and I followed. We started talking for a while about ourselves. It was very interesting to learn about Yugi.

I soon heard my stone slab door open which caused Yugi and I to both look towards the door. Two guards came in and they grabbed a hold of Yugi. They carried him into the air by his arms. I saw Yugi kicking at the air, trying to keep his balance.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yugi and I both questioned in unison. One of the guards looked at me and started to speak, talking loud enough so Yugi could hear too.

"Your father has requested that the boy shall be tested to see if he could be trusted. He also said that you could watch if you want." They soon exited from my room. I hesitated before darting out my door, soon to follow them along.


	3. The Test

**Author's note: I do not own anything**

**Sorry if this chapter seems short ^^; I thought it was a really cool scene and it deserved it's own chapter because it's cool like that. :3**

**Enjoy the chapter. Reviewing on how the chapter is will always be helpful too :3 (Also, reviewing makes me post quicker)**

**Thank you for taking time to read this.**

* * *

**The Test**

We've finally arrived in the room where Yugi was to be tested. It was a very grand room that looked like it could have a population of 3 elephants. The wall of the room seem to go up towards the sky where the Ka would sometimes dwell. The seeable parts of the walls had all of the Egyptian gods pictured on them. In each corner of the room stood a 10 feet tall pole with the color of silver. On top of the poles were bowls that held a burning blue flame that flickered and danced gracefully.

The room gave each of my senses a journey to see the true essence the room held. I heard murmurs of thousands that were ghastly and hardly audible. My sight would usually barely see with just four sources of light ; In this place, my sight readjusted the moment I stepped in and it was crystal clear. I tasted on my usual dried from the sun lips, a delicious humidified grape-like taste. The grape was a symbolization of royalty, power, wealth and hierarch; A fruit worthy of meeting the fine lips of a god. I smelt the air, it had the sense of the pure, beautiful flower known as the rose. The room though had a dense feel to it, if you were to wave your hand it would have a pull on it.

Yugi was soon placed in the center of the room, sitting on the stone floor. The two guards took out pieces of rocks and drew a large circle around him with them; They soon after drew an another circle inside the previous. Hieroglyphics were then written carefully and precisely between the two circles, they were perfect. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they weren't made form human hands. They took no time finishing the circle up by drawing a star in the inner circle.

They soon got into a praying position and murmured something before standing up and walking out of the room. Not long after, my father walked into the room with a serious face. As he looked at Yugi I saw a moment of astonishment cross his face, seeing someone so similar to me. He soon grew serious once again and sat in front of Yugi. They were so close that there laps were a hand length away from each other.

"I am going to test you now, are you alright with this?" My father requested Yugi's assurance. Yugi gave a nod and my father continued, "Do you really want to have a link with my son?" He asked a question again, except this time Yugi answered differently.

"I'm more sure of it then my actual love for the gods." I saw my dad was taken a bit back at Yugi's answer as was I. I couldn't believe Yugi thought in such a way of me, I was truly touched. I saw my father was too since a warming smile appeared on his face not soon after.

"I see." My father started, "Let's see if what you say is true." He took a hold of Yugi's hand and chanted, "لا يرى أو لا يرى، قد الآلهة دعني أرى الجوهر الحقيقي الخاص بك." three times. As he did, the inscription on the floor would glow green. Each time he did the glow enhanced until the whole room appeared green.

I heard a faint sound come from the ceiling and looked up. It came again but this time louder, the source of the noise was coming this was. I soon after heard a flap of wings, they sounded very near. In an instance, what made the noise had finally emerged, hovering above Yugi. It was the goddess of truth, justice, law and order: Ma'at.

She looked stunning, with everyone's eyes landing on her. Her eyes were awe-like to look at, they were mainly black but had spots of the color gold in them. Her long black air seemed to just flow with the slightest of winds, adding more to the appearance. Poking out of her hair was a single aqua colored feather, it was beautiful but not as much as her others. Coming from the side of her body were multi colored feathers that attached to her arm, giving her flight ability. With the flames and green glow below her, they mixed together and made gorgeous colors. No they weren't even gorgeous, they were too great for words.

She wore jewelry that a pharaoh would wear; The gold was glittering like the shine of a star on a clear night. Her long white dress stretched farther than the length of her, floating just like her hair.

"Ma'at." I heard him say in a soft voice, "I beg of you, test this stranger to see if he could be trusted." Soon the goddess came down to touch Yugi's forehead. I saw her give a quick blink with her eyes and she rushed to my father's side. No way could she evaluate him that fast! It's inhuman, the speed was… I knew it right then, she was the legit goddess. I saw her whisper something in my father's ear and soon dispensed into thin air.

The green glow suddenly stopped as her appearance dispersed and my father proceeded to get up. He looked down at Yugi with a smile soon reaching out his hand. He opened his mouth to speak and Yugi looked attentively at him.

"Young one, you are accepted."


	4. Out of the Castle

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters or anything of the time, it is owned by Kazuki Takahasi not me**

**I _finally_ got the chapter up! :D If you were wondering why that's because I never thought of a plot for this story. (I'm such a good authoress, right...) Then I was more interested in my other story so I didn't really give any care for this one. Though, now I'm done with my other story so it won't take like 3 weeks to write between chapters.**

**Please Note: In this story Mana is related to Atemu and is passing conversation. It is a little effective to the plot but not really, in the anime/manga it is not mentioned of her relationship to Atem. It is said he is her only associate rather than her teacher so there's an air of mystery around her so I find it possible for them to be related.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Please review on how it is, I appreciate it. ^^**

* * *

**Out of The Castle**

"N-no, we can't do that, my father would forbid it!" I protested. Yugi had asked if we could go out to the village now that we were allowed to be together.

"Come on, Atemu." Yugi pleaded, "Your father said we could be together so let's venture together, nothing bad could happen." Yugi ended his counter with a smile. I was still afraid of what could happen, seeing as I was royalty someone might kidnap me.

"I'm not sure about this." I stated looking downward. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Yugi.

"Please? You could always trust me, Atemu… no matter what." I heard Yugi say in a soft voice. I could feel my heart beating fast with a blush creeping on my face.

"Um… O-ok." I stuttered. I saw excitement dance in Yugi's eyes before grabbing a hold of my hand and leading me out of the door.

Once we were outside in the garden we both saw a man guarding the entrance. I felt a tug at my arm and saw Yugi dragging me behind a vase. I saw Yugi lean over to the side and pick up a piece of gravel. He soon sat right up again and threw the rock to the opposite side of where we were sitting. I was relieved to see he didn't hit the guard but then notice his intention soon after. I saw the guard step away from his post to go search what made that noise. We soon ran for the entrance and I was finally out of the place that I was forbidden to leave from birth.

I gazed in awe at all of the surrounding buildings of the village, they were so amazing. There were many merchants that sold locally caught fish, honey and fruits. The local ziggurat and palace stood tall among other things and looked truly magnificent.

"Um, Atemu?" I heard from behind me and looked to see Yugi, "I asked you if you really never saw the outside." I guess I was in absolute ecstasy at all the sights that I didn't hear Yugi.

"Yeah. My father wouldn't let the 'defenseless prince' out to see the outside world." I told Yugi. I saw Yugi look around a bit before facing me again with sparkling eyes.

"Want to maybe, you know-" Yugi started twiddling his thumbs, "-go buy some merchandise? With you being royalty and all, you must have a lot of money, right? Right?" I didn't know what to give Yugi for an answer since I didn't know what this 'money' was that he talked about. Though to make him happy I nodded, "Perfect! I mean, um, that's good." He ended. I think it was just me but I could of sworn he said something about this boy named Joey, picking, bad habits and something about Brooklyn. He must have had a friend named Joey that picked on his best friend Brooklyn that he just remembered…

Yugi soon took my hand and we walked towards one merchant that sold fish that was caught in the Nile River. Once there he talked up to the merchant, "Could we get some sushi- I mean one fish, please. I'd like the uhhh…" I saw Yugi stall on what he wanted. As a foreigner he must not know of the fish here so I wanted to help him out.

"Well Yugi, I like Nile perches, Eels and Catfish." I smiled brightly in his direction, happy to be of help. I saw him look at me with his face a bit red and nod before mouthing 'thank you'. Though, it did leave me a bit stumped at why he looked red, maybe he… no, we're just friends.

"Okay, I'd like one Catfish please, merchant sir." I saw the merchant look weirdly at Yugi for his foreign word of 'sir'.

"Alrighty then-" The merchant started, "-what do you have to barter?" I saw Yugi freeze in place and soon lean towards my ear and whispered.

"I thought you said you have a lot of money. Why does he want to barter then?" I blinked at his words and gave him an answer soon enough.

"I didn't know what money was so I nodded for your question to make you happy. Bartering is what we do around here, unlike your foreign birth and living place." I whispered back to Yugi. We soon both recomposed ourselves and I look at Yugi for a little bit. I decided what I'd barter was the ring that I was given from Mana that was worn on my ring finger. I gently slid it off my left hand and gave it to the merchant.

He analyzed the piece of gold closely before trying to bend it. To his happy prevail, it kept solid like how real gold should and a smirk tugged at his lips, "Mighty fine. Pleasure doing business today for such a nice piece of gold." He soon put the gold ring to the side with a little clunk coming after, probably from a pile that he made. He picked up a flint knife and started skinning the fish from the inedible parts of the fish. After, he cut the fish up for different servings and wrapped it up in papyrus before putting it in a basket made of reeds. He handed it to me and I signaled Yugi to follow me to where I wanted to go.

"Um, Atem…" Yugi started. I could feel the words pierce me for what I knew he was going to ask, "-why'd you choose the ring to barter? You could of use one of your arm bangles, the ring looked like a lot in value." I let out a sigh and faced Yugi to give him my answer.

"That's because Mana gave it to me… In my land the royal family has to be with one in their bloodline and Mana is indeed a relative. I find it rather grotesque but I'll have to do it anyway though I don't want that for many reasons. For that she can be childish, non-caring for her lessons, she's my relative and…" I refrained myself from telling Yugi the last reason. If I did and he didn't accept it then it would be disastrous to our friendship.

"And…? What's the final reason?" Yugi urged me. I pretend-coughed a bit into my hand to hide my arising blush. He looked at me with such pleading eyes that I was just not sure to break it to him. I turned away from him, refusing to look face to face with him.

"I'll tell you once we get to where we're heading. The sun is dusking so I want to get there before it gets too late to see." I stated. We walked in utter silence before we were at our destination.


	5. The Legend of Confide Bluff

**Author's Note: I do not own any specified characters within the following chapter, they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Though, I do own the place setting of 'Confide Bluff' which I'll be using mainly for this chapter and the next.**

**Hopefully, you are able to indeed enjoy the below chapter. Reveiws are appreciated if you do take the time to post them. ^^**

* * *

**The Legend Of Confide Bluff**

We finally arrived at the legendary place, Confide Bluff. I looked around for somewhere for us to sit and found a nicely sized grey boulder we could use that was big enough to sit three people. I walked over and sat on the boulder, laying the basket filled with fish to the side. I watched as Yugi followed and sat next to me on the large piece of grey sentiment. I saw him gaze over at me and he seemed pretty oblivious as to why we were here judging by his demeanor.

"Atemu-" Yugi began with his tone showing his confusion, "-why are we here, sitting on a rock?" I gave out a somewhat happy sigh at his question, he didn't know what this great place meant.

"This is a place I've heard of from a guard, it's called Confide Bluff. I've heard details of it beautiful appearance but I never thought it looked this nice." I stated, I would of gone on but I saw Yugi about to question me so I listened.

"What's so beautiful about this place? It's just filled with a bunch of rocks and dirt." Yugi queried. I chuckled a bit at his question, he wasn't even noticing this was an actual bluff set high in the sky. I turned my head away from him and looked to what was in front of me, in the direction of the west.

"This is what makes it so beautiful." I stated, nodding my head slightly to show him to face in the direction I was looking. I could tell he turned to look at the beautiful sight from a happy gasp that escaped his lips.

One of the reasons this place held it's beauty was because it was able to be so high in the sky. Here, we were able to watch the beautiful sight known as twilight, the setting of the massive star that gave us light known as the sun. The colors of yellow, orange, pink and lavender all mixed together to make an amazing sight. The colors looked as if they swirled around each other and kissed upon the other, making them mix in another way; They didn't just look like strokes painted across the sky but as if they chose for their own liking of how they mixed.

"There's also another thing that makes this place so beautiful." I said, turning my head towards Yugi. I saw that he didn't turn this way by still being amazed by the art that the sky made. Though, it didn't bother me since I knew he'd still engage in converation with me.

"Nooooo~" Yugi protested, "There's no way that another thing could add to this beauty of art." I watched him frown a little out of disbelief and pout his lower lip. I could feel my own lips tug into a smile at his protest, it was just so cute.

"Well, I agree with you that nothing could add to how appealing the twilight is to the sight. Though…" I riskily reached my hand out to lay on top of Yugi's, "-this beauty that I'm talking about, this isn't beauty that appeals to the eyes. It is beauty that appeals to the heart, it's a beauty that can't be seen but felt." I could see Yugi's cheek grow pink at what I was saying. He soon turned towards me, trying to refrain his blush.

"So, um…" Yugi hesitated and started twiddling his thumbs, "-what was the final reason why you didn't want to be with Mana?" I blushed and turned away from Yugi, also removing my hand, for being too shy of his reaction.

"The last reason was… because I like someone else…" I admitted. I could feel the blush on my cheeks grow a furious red at my confession and because I knew what Yugi'd ask next.

"Who's that?" Yugi questioned. I felt like he was doing this on purpose, like he knew I already liked him.

"I don't want to say their name but I'll tell you about them. When they appeared into my life it was like a miracle, literary. I just wish that I could be as courageous as them though, they would do what I was always thought was forbidden. They know how to make me smile and what I love so much about them is that they're such a mystery." I said, gazing into the sunset all the while.

"Can I…make a guess to who that is?" I heard Yugi ask in a whisper-like voice, one filled with curiosity and mystery. I gulped down and nodded my head, not once daring to look in the other's direction. The next couple of seconds were silence, that was rather odd seeing that Yugi was going to guess who Ihad a liking for. I turned my head to the side to see what had happened but ended up surprised by Yugi.

Once I turned my head, Yugi had caught me full on the lips in a kiss. I knew that Yugi could get sneaky by the sneeking out of the castle occurrence but I never thought he'd trick me in this way. I soon felt my eyes grow heavy and like magnets, we grew closer over time. My heart beated fast and I came to an epiphany, we both liked each other all along. I feel a bit foolish for not noticing the vibes we unconsciously threw off of our feelings for each other. Though now, I could just let that melt away, any doubts of our feelings or the shame I felt, they just washed away.

I felt Yugi pull away from my lips and I watched as he tried catching his breathe. He looked at me and gave me a hearty smile accompanied with a light blush, "Did I guess right?" Yugi questioned. I felt my cheeks heat up, remembering of how he tricked me into kissing. I nodded slightly and gave out a small yes that was barely audible. "I didn't catch that, could you please say it again." I watched Yugi's lips tug into a smirk for half of a second then turn innocent again.

My cheeks burned an inferno and as I swallowed down my pride as I spoke up, "Y-you guessed right!" I spoke a little louder than usual but it wasn't exactly a yell. I shut my eyes tightly, afraid of how Yugi would look at me now that he knew I liked him. He was just probably messing with my mind, pretending he liked me just to get me worked up. How many people would feel a passion for the other gender, especially for not knowing much about them?

After I drifted into negative thoughts, not that long after I felt something poke me, near the entrance of my mouth. I knew I'd regret it but I opened my eyes fully to see what had poked me, after all it could of been an animal that Yugi retrieved here to pull a trick on me. It happened to be that it was Yugi's finger and he smiled at me once seeing my eyes opened before letting out a small snicker. I blushed slightly at his reaction, "What are you laughing about?" I almost yelled out, frowning a bit.

"You-" Yugi stated, "-I wanted to see you blush so I kept teasing you and it worked." He shot me a sunny smile. I let out a sigh in exasperation but couldn't help but laugh a bit at myself, "See, I even got you to laugh." I looked up at the other and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. When I pulled away he blushed and had a dumbfounded demeanor from my action, blinking a few times.

"You're right…" I started with me soon smiling big, "-it's fun to see other's blush when you tease them." We both laughed in unison at this for a long time and kept poking fun at each other until it was nightfall.


	6. The Night

**Author's Note: I do not own anything in the below chapter rather than the setting.**

**I must apologize for the late chapter, I couldn't really find any muse for continueing the story.(I'm even thinking of giving up on the story since I can't find any inspiration to write on. The plot just got really boring for me and I'm sure any future chapters that I wrote wouldn't be the greatest with my level of inspiration. I'm not sure if I'll really discontinue but there is a high chance I will.) On a brighter side, this is the longest chapter I typed so hopefully it made up for the it being late. :) . Also, the ending...isn't exactly the best since I never had to do a similar scene so hopefully you can look past that.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter~ Any reviews would be appreciated. ^^**

* * *

The Night

The sun had now sunk into the horizon with barely any light being shone by the moon. It was a bit difficult to see anything really in sight now that I noticed. I spoke up to Yugi to see what he thought we should do about getting back to the palace when it was too hard to even see a foot away without getting light-headed. "It seems that we overstayed our visit to this bluff. Do you think it would be best to try getting back to the castle now? With it being so dark it looks like we'd probably get lost…" I questioned.

"I don't think we should exactly go back now. We should have went back earlier but now we won't be able to watch out for any snakes or scorpions. If we cross their path or go on their territory they'll try to protect it by doing harm to us with poison. Then, like you said, we could just become lost when not knowing where we'd be going and probably _never_ get back to the palace." Yugi advised. I have to admit that his thought on the situation was sadly true. Though, what worries me the most is what could we possibly do if we can't get our way back? I did have an idea of what we could do but it was rather risky. It wasn't like there was any option now that we couldn't go back so I spoke up about my idea.

"Yugi-" I started, "-do you think that maybe we should make a fire and stay here, just for the night?" I participated as a thought. Surely, he should know if this was a good plan. While I, myself, wouldn't exactly know what to do, always living in a luxurious palace and all.

"Oh, that's funny because I was just starting to think the same thing. It does seem like a good idea seeing that we won't be able to go anywhere. Actually, it is kind of inevitable so that could be why it seems like a good idea." Yugi started, letting out a little laugh at his last sentence before continuing, "You can make the fire while I go get something for you start it up with. Once started, we'll cook the catfish we got earlier for dinner. Also, about drinking, I'm sure that we could go through a night without any water." I smiled at the idea, he was becoming somewhat like a leader and when you think of it, he does make a great one. He's usually level-headed at times that some people would panic and he does have some really great plans.

After being pampered so much, it was kind of nice to see what it was like to take commands from others too. Well, I guess starting a fire wasn't too hard but at least I was helping in a way. Being in royalty (and being the current prince which means I don't need to worry about my soon to be kingdom), you never could feel like you can help anyone and you feel kind of… helpless. So, I'll make up for it right now, I'll show that I can be useful and not a burden of any kind.

As I brightened up my thought I looked over to Yugi to see what he was doing. He had now hopped off the boulder that we sat upon and was squinting his eyes, straining them to survey the area for anything to burn. He walked a few steps westward, leaving me to think that he saw something but wasn't sure what it was. Now that I looked to where he was gazing, there was something sticking out of the ground several feet away from him. I guess his eyes finally adjusted to the darkened area since he didn't seem to be squinting now and started to take a few steps towards the mysterious object. I saw him cast a grand, sunny smile soon and run towards it. Once in front of it, Yugi had stuck his hand in his pants and took out what seemed to be a flint knife. I wasn't exactly sure where he had gotten it from but I was happy he had it anyhow to get something to start the fire with. He sliced through the cactus with the flint tool as if it were a machete until only 3 feet were left from the 5 feet it had originally. He stuck the sharpened flint in one of the pieces and walked towards my direction, dropping it in front of the boulder that we had sat upon earlier.

"This is what we're going to burn to fuel the fire, it's a type of plant named Euphorbia." I nodded my head to show I understood. He soon tilted the back of flint upward until the plant slid off with a thud. He went back and did the same until there all of the cut pieces were in a big mound. Though, what confused me and made me raise a brow is that he walked over in the same direction once he brought over all the cut pieces. It wasn't long after that I saw him grab for something with his right hand and throw it over to me. I was surprised at the sudden action and ended up almost dropping what he tossed to me. I looked down to see what it was and saw there were two pieces of rock. I continued to sit there on the boulder confused as to why he gave me two rocks for a while before remembering something; That stones can ignite the plant with a spark from the friction they make with each other.

I made my way towards the pile of greenery and rubbed the piece of rock together furiously. After I tried that for 30 seconds with no fire appearing I stopped, dumbfounded. Wasn't it the correct way to rub two rocks together to make a fire? I suddenly heard a whistle and looked up to see that the sound came from Yugi. He was making a motion with his hands for some reason, leaving me to think what it could mean... I then realized that I actually had to quickly hit the rocks off of each other to cause a spark. I faced towards the pile once more and did the motion as Yugi did and this time a spark came from between the rocks. It quickly made it's way to the pile of Euphorbia and took aflame barely after.

I watched the fire dance and glitter around the blackening plant. I looked up to see Yugi's reaction and he smiled in my direction before coming to my side, "That was great, you did pretty good at starting the fire for someone that barely does anything. Um, not to be rude-" Yugi lightly blushed, scratching his cheek a bit, "-it's just you've always been pampered and were the one to give other people orders rather than taking them yourself." I blushed a little at his comment, especially when I saw the other blush himself. I started scratching the back of my neck before answering back.

"W-well, you did guide me on how to do it correctly. If you weren't here then I would have never have gotten it up and going so I should be the one praising you." I tried giving a bright smile but it turned out a sheepish one instead.

"Aw, don't be so shy and modest about this. I barely led you through, all I did was make a little hand motion and you immediately figured it out." I slowly nodded my head, shyly taking a little pride in starting the fire with the other continuing shortly after, "Anyway, now that we're done with the fire, how about we cook the catfish now?" I happily agreed with the idea, don't want to waste any time. After all, I am famished since I didn't get to eat anything today. I guess that was Horus' own little punishment for sneaking out of the castle. Though, the thought of me forgetting something simple like eating lunch was actually amusing. After letting out a small giggle, I went and fetched the fish next to the boulder. I slid the paper the fish was packaged in out of the basket and started unraveling it.

"Yugi, I need your flint knife." I called. The other soon came to my side and handed the object to me. I slowly slid the knife into the side of the fish and raised it, "Now we should be able to roast it." I walked over towards the fire and held it so it wasn't too close.

"So, what is there to do to pass the time? It is going to take a while to cook the fish." I turned my head to see Yugi behind me with a bored look. He was right, it could take some time to cook the fish. Well, I figure that spending the time talking to each other would be nice. I pondered over what we could talk about but settled on that I should let Yugi start the conversation.

"We could always talk to each other. Maybe even ask questions about each other like who is our favorite family member." Yugi's expression glowed at my answer. He seemed to think over happily what to ask while I just waited patiently. He snapped his fingers before getting real excited.

"I have a really good question!" He lips soon curled into a smirk as he readied himself for his question, "Who is your favorite person that ever kissed you?" I could feel a shiver go through my spine at the question. He was the only person that kissed me in all my life so I'd have to say him. Though, it would be embarrassing and maybe awkward for the both of us so what was I to do? I couldn't lie to him or could I…? No! I can't lie, especially to him of all people!

I cleared my throat and locked eye contact with the other. I scratched my cheek to kill time and… it actually felt rather warm.. Oh no, was I blushing! Oh no, he actually saw me blushing darn it! J-just stay calm, yeah I need to show no fear or embarrassment. I exhaled a sigh and looked at the other before letting out a quick, "_My favorite person that ever kissed me was you!" _The next few seconds felt like hours of pure silence between us. The only things that could be heard is the crisping of the fire and a wind go by.

"Well-" The other started to my unwavering, "-I knew I was just that special to you." He ended, giving me a wink. I did a fake cough into my elbow to cover up my blushing face. "So, how's the fish doing? Is it almost done and ready to eat?" I looked back towards the fish and it was starting to brown but not exactly done. I looked back towards the other, nodding my head. "Oh. What else is there to talk about? … I know! What's your favorite song? You must listen to music often for entertainment by servants."

"I guess my favorite song would be Toki No Kakera. It's a splendid song that sounds really great with the tranquil silence of the night. What's your favorite song?"

"My favorite would probably be Quiet by Lights. It's about being together with someone you like but not exactly being a couple."

"That sounds nice, just to be with someone you feel special with without worrying about couple stuff. No fighting or going on dates, just being with that special someone with innocent intentions." That song did sound rather nice. It makes me think of us, we barely do couple things but we still have ways to express our feelings for each other. I hope it's always like that, not having to hug and kiss that much but be close like friends. Friends that like each other in a strong way. Yes, that sounds very nice, that's something that should never change.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something. Atem, is the fish finally done yet?" I looked back at the fish now that Yugi brought it up. It was pretty roasted up so I guess it's done.(Not like I ever cooked before so I'm not sure when it should be done.)

"It looks like it, I'll bring it over to you." I raised the fish and walked towards Yugi. I sat next to him on top of the boulder, "Um, how are we going to divide this up? Are we going to both eat it off the knife or something else unclean?" Like I said earlier, I wanted to be close but not do couple things. I'm sure couples do thing like eat off the same plate or eat the same food that isn't split up. It did seem rather unsanitary and all so that's another reason I wouldn't do it, for health's sake.

"Well… this boulder doesn't look that dirty. So maybe, we could, um…" He hesitated.

"Yugi, what if an animal's excrement used to be here before it got washed away from the rain?" I said, bringing up a theory of the boulder not being safe. Though, I guess I wish I didn't since just the thought of the boulder being so dirty made me nauseated.

"Yeah… Hm, maybe I can find something to put the fish on!" The other said happily. He scanned around the area before he hopped off the boulder and started walking somewhere. It was too far for me to see where he exactly been but when he came back he held two hand-sized shards, "These should be big enough, right?"

"Yeah, they seemed perfectly sized." I was amazed he was able to find such a helpful item, especially with a saucer-like shape. Though, I became wary of how he found it, "Wait, how the holy Slifer did you even find those? I feel like it would be impossible to find such handy ware out in a place not inhabited. Plus, I feel like if we were to dine on something that was made in my castle's forge it would be better than some random stuff you found."

The other let out a sound of disbelief at me before saying, "Don't be so worrisome of how things happen and why certain things are the way they are. The thing is, you have to be happy with how you have things, like how you have this shard to eat on. Happiness is enjoying what you got; Never from what you want."

"W-well, I guess…" I started off, embarrassed. I guess I've been in the castle so long that I became spoiled, though, it can't be helped. Thinking over what he said was rather a great speech but made me think that wasn't something he'd say, "Anyway, what's with the speech? Did you rip it off someone or some plaque?"

To my surprise, Yugi looked taken back. He started scratching the back of his neck while a rosy blush spread across his face, "Well…" He started, hesitating. After, he quickly glanced to the side, letting out a "-maybe."

"So, where'd you get it from?" I queried. I was interested as to where he got it, maybe off a sacred plaque from his people. He hopped up on the boulder and placed down the shards. He took the sharp flint tool and cut the piece into two halves. He put one on the slightly bigger dish first and pushed it towards me. He then repeated the process, attending to himself before eating a small piece and looking up at me.

"So, you'd like to know, eh? Well, maybe I just won't tell you." He said, smirking to myself. I ate a few pieces of my fish myself while thinking of what to say back.

"Come on, please~. Pretty please with honey on top." I tried giving my biggest puppy eyes but they seemed useless.

"Well, I'm still not telling you." The other said generically, picking at his food. Okay, now this was getting me a bit frustrated now.

"Why not? That's not nice." I whined. Eating a bit of food to cool me down and cheer me up.

"Well, why should I tell? Could you give me a good reason? Then, maybe, I'll tell you where I got it from." This was getting a tad aggravating now. The other took another piece of fish into his mouth casually, as if he wasn't being disrespectful already.

"I'm a prince for Ra's sake so you should treat me like one. So, by default, you need to tell me." I remarked, sticking my tongue out at the other.

"You seem more like a spoiled kid rather than a nice, noble prince. Where's your crown?" I could feel my face heat up in frustration at his words.

"I'm wearing it! What the heck did you think of the gold jewelry that rests on my head?"

"Oh… I thought it was just a weird type of hat. Well, then I'll tell you. Just so you know, you are pretty spoiled with getting your way, you need to lighten up. Now, eat some of your fish before it gets cold." I reluctantly ate a bigger portion of what I've been eating all along; I was pretty sure the other was to. Once most of it was eaten I continued.

"So, what is it?" I asked, with him finally responding.

"A Fortune Cookie." The other answered to my confusion.

"A what?"

"It's a pastry that you get when you eat a type of food from a Country named China. They have many restaurants in Countries rather than their own and give a fortune cookie as a little gift for buying from them. The actual Chinese food that you eat doesn't really settle in and makes you hungry a hour later but tastes really good. The Fortune Cookie gets it's name since it has a fortune on the inside but it's really a proverb instead of a fortune." Yugi explained.

"Really? To think that I thought it would be off a plaque." I snickered at myself.

"Yeah, that's where I got it off, a cookie. Must be hard to believe for someone that doesn't live in the same place as I." After that, we just ate more fish with some more conversation here and there. When it had gotten really late, the other fell asleep next to me. I found it was best to follow and go to sleep as well.


End file.
